Użytkownik:PinkieStyle/KF8
Rozdział 8. Adrien uderzył swoim kocim kijem jakiegoś tygrysa o człowieczej formie. Dlaczego człowieczej? Zwierzę stało na tylnych łapach, przednimi uderzał go jak profesjonalny bokser. Dobrze trzymał równowagę i co jakiś ryczał na swojego przeciwnika. Czarny Kot zwinnie unikał ciosów, co jakiś czas atakując. Wiedział, że zwierzę jest pod cudzą kontrolą i tak naprawdę nie miało złych zamiarów. Dodatkowo był to tygrys, który znajduje się pod ścisłą ochroną. Zresztą sam fakt, że walczył z ogromnym drapieżnikiem sprawiał, że chłopak wolał zachować ostrożność. - Ej, no weź! Jesteśmy krewniakami! - blondyn schylił się, aby uniknąć kolejnego uderzenia potężną łapą. Zwierzę zryczałto groźnie, więc Adrien uznał, że jakiekolwiek dyskusje nie mają żadnego sensu. Nagle wokół tylnej nogi tygrysa owinęła się czarna nitka, powalając drapieżnika na ziemię. Biedronka usiadła na nim, aby ten nie mógł się ruszyć. Spojrzała na Adriena i uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. - Tortua, teraz! - krzyknęła, patrząc się lekko za Adriena. Tuż obok ucha Adriena, ze światem, przemknęła niebieska lotka i wbiła się w ciało zwierzęcia. Tygrys przestał się ruszać, a jego głowa opadła ciężko w dół. Czarny Kot przyjrzał się malutkiej strzale utkwionej w plecach drapieżnika. Miała jakieś dziesięć centymetrów długości. Z jej końca wystawały błękitne, puszyste piórka, od których szła pionowa linia, wyglądająca jak miarka. Materiał wykonania wyglądał na srebro. Nie zdążył obejrzeć jej dokładniej, bo Biedronka wyciągnęła ją delikatnie i spojrzała na boczny licznik. - Idealnie. - stwierdziła i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Jak zawsze. Adrien odwrócił się. Tuż za nim stała Tortua, uśmiechając się pewnie. Na rękach miała całą masę wielokolorowych lotek, jakieś 30 na ramię. Wzięła strzałkę od Marinette i wpięła ją w jedno z wolnych miejsc. Spojrzała się na blondyna i wzięła kolejną lotkę. - Strzałki usypiające. Policja mi ich użyczyła. Dzięki mojej doskonałej celno... - Séraphine popatrzyła się na lewo, gdzie Nathanaël bronił się przed sporym niedźwiedziem. - Pogadałabym jeszcze, ale mam coś do załatwienia. Jakby co, wiecie gdzie mnie znaleźć. Dziewczyna pomachała im szybko i pobiegła w stronę swojego chłopaka. Czarny Kot popatrzył się poruzumiewawczo na Biedronkę, a ta uśmiechnęła się wojowniczo, pocałowała go w policzek i pobiegła molo w kierunku wejścia do hotelu. Chłopak wiedział co to oznacza. To on miał wykonywać "brudną robotę". Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i z powrotem rozłożył koci kij. Obkręcił nim wokół nadgarstka, rozglądając się za potencjalnym celem. Wypatrzył jakiegoś policjanta, przygwożdżonego do ziemi przez owczarka niemieckiego. Pies warczał na niego, mając pysk tuż przed jego twarzą. Funkcjonariusz był wyraźnie przerażony, gdyż zbladł, a jego ciało przechodziły drgawki strachu. Adrien bez dłuższego zwlekania, ruszył biegiem w kierunku zagrożenia. Dźgnął psa laską w bok, powodując groźne warknięcie w swoją stronę. Napotkał błagalne spojrzenie zaatakowanego mężczyzny, więc postanowił przede wszystkim odciągnąć zwierzę od jego ofiary. Postanowił kij pionowo na ziemi i oparł się o niego nonszalancko. - Uroczy z ciebie piesek. Jak się wabisz? - zapytał, robiąc prowokującą minę. Pies obdarzył go budzącym lęk spojrzeniem i rzucił się w jego stronę. Kot odsunął się lekko w bok i podstawił mu laskę pod łapy, powodując upadek. Chłopak nakazał uciekać przestraszonemu mężczyźnie. Funkcjonariuszowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Podniósł się szybko, sięgnął po leżącą kawałek dalej pałkę, którą prawdopodobnie stracił podczas walki, i czym prędzej pobiegł w stronę, ustawionych na końcu molo, wozów policyjnych. Czarny Kot zwrócił się w stronę swojego przeciwnika, który zdążył otrząsnąć się po bolesnym wypadku i teraz ponownie zawarczał na superbohatera. Chłopak uśmiechnął się łozbuzersko, przyjmując pozycję bojową. - No dobra bezimienny psie, załatwimy to jak pies z kotem. - mówiąc to, przeskoczył przez niego i wylądował jakiś metr od niego. Zwierzę szczeknęło wojowniczo i pochyliło się, gotowe do ataku. Kiedy pies skoczył na niego, ten odepchnął go za pomocą kija. Przeciwnik złapał broń w zęby i starał się ją wyrwać z rąk właściciela. Wtedy superbohaterowi przyszedł do głowy pewien pomysł. Odepchnął psa nogą, tak aby ten puścił laskę i popatrzył na zwierzę troskliwie. Plan był szalony i ryzykowny, ale w sumie Czarny Kot właśnie z tego słynął. - Aportujesz? - zapytał i złożył broń do normalnych rozmiarów. - Łap! Chłopak rzucił broń najdalej jak potrafił i ku jego radości, pies pobiegł za nią. Potem przyniósł ją blondynowi i popatrzył na niego radośnie. Adrien przyjrzał się zwierzęciu. Coś zmieniło się w jego oczach. Zniknął cały gniew, a pojawiło się szczęście. Owczarek szczeknął przyjaźnie i oblizał się. Chłopak wystawił rękę w jego stronę, tak aby zwierzę mogło ją obwąchać. Pies zrobił to i musnął go językiem po koniuszkach palców. Czarny Kot zaśmiał się mimowolnie, głaskając go za uchem. - Okej bezimienny psie, idź i waruj tam. - superbohater wskazał na rząd samochodów policyjnych. Owczarek szczeknął w odpowiedzi i radośnie pobiegł we wskazanym kierunku. Zielonooki uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Wygląda na to, że znalazł sposób na wyrwanie zwierząt spod kontroli tego "niezidentyfikowanego osobnika". Musiał się z nimi najzwyczajniej w świecie pobawić bądź zająć je czymś. Jego broń wydawała się do tego idealna. Jednym zwinnym ruchem wskoczył na dach jednej ze znajdujących się na molo budek. Przycupnął pośrodku i rozejrzał się dookoła. Ujrzał Tortue, stojącą plecami do Nathanaëla, walczącą ze stadem kóz i baranów. Dziewczyna broniła się za pomocą dysków, które przy zawrotnej prędkości wypadały z jej prawej dłoni, aby po chwili znaleźć się w niej z powrotem. Widać było, że nie ma zamiaru strzelać w zwierzęta strzałkami usypiającymi. Zresztą trafienie było niemożliwe przez dwa fakty, ustawienie oraz gęste futro czterokopytnych. Taktyka partnera Séraphine znacznie rożniła się od tej stosowanej przez dziewczynę. Uderzał kijem bejsbolowym, jedynie wtedy kiedy musiał. Nie sprawiało mu to przyjemności, jednak kiedy już się bronił, robił to wyjątkowo dobrze. Skądś miał do tego dryg. Adrien chciał do nich dołączyć, jednak usłyszał rozwścieczony krzyk Roxy. - Nie gryź mnie! Chłopak odwrócił się w lewo, skąd dobiegał głos nastolatki. Ujrzał kawałek jej rudych włosów w drzwiach wejściowych. Wiedział, że liska nie ma swojego miraculum i że może mieć przez to problem. Spojrzał jeszcze raz w miejsce walki Tortuy i zobaczył, że para jakimś cudem uciekła przed stadem wściekłych baranów i teraz jakimś magicznym cudem znajdowała się obok samochodów policyjnych. Uznając to za dobry znak, ruszył na pomoc swojej młodszej przyjaciółce. Wydłużył laskę i użył jej jako tyczki. Odbił się od ziemi, po chwili lądując kawałek od dziewczyny. Zaniemówił, kiedy zobaczył kto jest wrogiem Roxy. Były to koty. Dwadzieścia małych syczących drapieżników, rzucających się na zdezorientowaną nastolatkę. Jeden z nich kurczowo trzymał się jej nogi, gdy kolejny wdrapywał się na jej ramiona. Rudowłosa starała się je z siebie zrzucić, ale nie wychodziło jej to zbyt dobrze. Kij bejsbolowy, trzymany przez nią w lewej ręce, pokryty był śladami pazurów i zębów. Blondyn przeskoczył przez stado opętanych zwierząt, aby znaleźć się jak najbliżej zagrożonej lisiczki. Koty zaczęły na niego syczeć, na co on odpowiedział im tym samym, co spowodowało ich szybki odwrót. Odwrócił się w stronę Roxy i w momencie, gdy próbował uwolnić ją od szarego dachowca, kurczowo trzymającego się jej pasa, poczuł, że coś mocno uderza go w brzuch. Chłopak zgiął się w pół. Miał wrażenie, że żołądek zamienił swoje miejsce, wędrując wzdłuż przełyku. Z bólu zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami. Wydał z siebie głośne warknięcie, na którego dźwięk, wszystkie koty zastygły w bezruchu. Ujrzał, jak Roxy wyklinając, zrzuca z siebie zwierzęta, a następnie pobiega do niego. - O mój Boże, Adrien! Tak strasznie przepraszam! Nie chciałam! - w głosie dziewczyny czuć było przerażenie. - Co Ty...? - wydusił z siebie. - Broniłam się kijem przed kotami i Cię nie zauważyłam... - Roxy zawstydziła się lekko. Czarny Kot zacisnął zęby i spojrzał na przyczajone do ataku zwierzęta. Z trudem wyprostował się, nie spuszczając wzroku z wrogiej drużyny. Zaczął intensywnie myśleć. Czym by ich zająć? Rozglądając się, napotkał Lee, nieśmiało wyglądającą z rękawa swojej właścicielki. Wtedy do głowy wpadł mu pewien plan. - Roxy, mam pomysł, do którego potrzebuję pomocy Lee. - Mojej? - kwami wychyliło się z pod ubrania. - Tak. Będziesz przynętą. - Co?! - zapytały jednocześnie dziewczyny. - Cel uświęca środki. Musisz tylko latać. - chłopak wysunął laskę, gdyż zauważył, że drapieżniki zaczynają zbliżać się w ich stronę. - Rozwiń myśl. - Roxy zacisnęła dłonie na rękojeści drewnianego kija. - Musimy się z nimi jakoś pobawić. Koty lubią małe latające stworzenia. Rozumiesz? - Pobawić. - powtórzyła dziewczyna, jakby niedowierzając. - Mam to powiedzieć po japońsku? Dobrze... - zaczął, jednak rudowłosa mu przerwała. - Jesteś pewny, że to zadziała? - Tak na pięćdziesiąt procent. Słuchaj, czas nam się kończy. - zielonooki ugiął się lekko, gotowy do ataku. Roxy spojrzała na Lee, która lekko przytaknęła głową. Następnie kwami poszybowało nad głowami zwierząt, zwracając tym samym na siebie uwagę. Pyszczki kotów skierowały się na istotę i moment później wszystkie skakały w celu złapania stworzenia. Kwami polatało tak jeszcze chwilę, póki ostatni, znudzony zabawą, kot odbiegł od nich, zostawiając niedawne pole bitwy puste. - Tak wiem, to było genialne. - chłopak puścił oko do Roxy oczko, a ona zachichotała. - Cel uświęca środki, tak? - Oczywiście. Przecież... - Adrien zamilkł. - Co...? - blondyn uciszył dziewczynę, poprzez przyłożenie palca do jej ust. Coś było nie tak. Zapadła cisza. Martwa cisza. Nie było słychać żadnych zwierząt, gwar ustał. Czarny Kot nie miał pojęcia co się stało. Wydawało mu się to podejrzane. Nagle ciszę przerwał przerażony krzyk. Nie jednej, ale dwóch osób. Blondyn zamarł w bezruchu. Znał te głosy. Należały do Pann i Marinette. Bez zastanowienia wbiegł do hotelu, szukając źródła dźwięku. Pobiegł schodami w górę, modląc się w duchu, aby z jego przyjaciółkami wszystko było w porządku. Dobiegł na najwyższe piętro, gdzie znajdował się ogromny balkon. Kiedy przekroczył jego próg, momentalnie się zatrzymał. Przed nim, odwrócone, stały dwie osoby, kobieta i mężczyzna. Akumy. Chłopak miał na sobie czarne kozaki, sięgające do kostek. Spodnie oraz góra kostiumu były koloru białego i połyskiwały lekko. Z jego rozczochranych blond włosów wystawały długie poskręcane rogi, takie jak u markurów. Jednak najbardziej imponującą częścią jego garderoby był płaszcz stworzony z żywych ptaków. Dosłownie. Skrzydlaci przyjaciele co jakiś czas wznosiły się w powietrze, aby po chwili wrócić do swojego "gniazda". Adrien widział tam gołębie, sójki, kolibry, sikorki, zimorodki i całą masę innych ptakowatych. Ćwierkały radośnie, trzepocąc skrzydełkami. Jakiś błękitny ptak usiadł na ramieniu stojącej obok dziewczyny i popatrzył na nią z zaciekawieniem. Miała ona długie, sięgające do pasa, kręcone włosy, lekko upięte małą różą z prawej strony. Jej ubrania były stworzone głównie z roślin. Nogi oplatały korzonki, tworząc coś na kształt leginsów. Sukienkę miała wykonaną z liści i drobnych kwiatów, które wyglądały jakby kwitły. Nie miała butów, a wokół jej bosych stóp wyrastała zielona trawa. Kiedy para lekko odsunęła się od siebie, Czarny Kot ujrzał widok, który sprawił, że serce stanęło mu w gardle.